


Silk Sheets

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Sex, Morning Sex, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili woke up to a pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored, buried under deadlines, and in the mood for some gentle loving. Please help me end my misery at my [livejournal](http://demonessryu.livejournal.com) or [tumblr](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com).

Kili woke slowly, dreams still weighing down his body. His awareness was slow to return, slipping away every so often under the temptation of peaceful rest. The soft silk and warm fur around him did nothing to motivate him to awaken fully, as was the warm body behind him.

The archer smiled sleepily when his hair was pulled away from his neck and a soft kiss was placed there. He deliberately limited his reaction, letting the kiss grew into a dozen more. A large hand held his hip to pull him back slightly to a hardness pressing against his bottom. Kili sighed quietly but otherwise remained not responding. The breathing by his ear grew a touch heavier when the hips behind him began to rock slowly, sliding the hard length between his cheeks teasingly. Now he had to burrow his face into the pillow as his own need grew between his legs. The desire to push back or, better yet, reached back to guide his lover’s cock into himself, grew progressively stronger. A kiss on his ear finally shattered his pretense to be asleep. He shivered and opened his eyes.

“This is nice,” Kili commented lightly. He closed his hand over his lover’s and pushed his hips back. His eyes fluttered when the hardness brushed against his opening. He did his best to turn his head to see his lover without compromising the position. “I didn’t notice you coming to bed.”

“It was late. I didn’t want to wake you,” Thorin replied, his voice heavy with arousal. He brushed his lips against the back of Kili’s neck, pulling another sigh from the archer.

“How very kind of you,” Kili said. Despite being deep inside a mountain with no window to let him see the sky, he could tell that it was barely the break of dawn. He had finally given up on waiting for Thorin after midnight, so the king must have only had a few hours of sleep. “I assume you’re not tired? I don’t want Balin to scold me for not allowing you to rest.”

“I am not. And I’d rather not talk about Balin now.”

Kili chuckled and regrettably moved away from Thorin’s grasp. He kicked away the fur that covered them and turned to face Thorin. He brushed away stray hair from the king’s face to reveal his face more fully. He wished he had light to see Thorin clearly, but the hearth was too far away and Thorin was too close to be ignored for long. So, Kili pressed a tender kiss on the king’s lips as his hands explored what his eyes couldn’t clearly see.

Thorin slipped his tongue into Kili’s mouth and gently teased Kili’s tongue with his own. The kiss was slow, sensual, as their hands roamed broad expanse of skin. No matter how many times they did this, it never lost its appeal. The archer loved to caress the strong muscles of Thorin’s back and chest, comb through the hair growing there, trace scar tissues which littered the skin, tease little shiver with the tips of his fingers. Similarly, the king seemed to take pleasure in running his hands over Kili’s body, finding every sensitive spot expertly, drawing gasps and moans with his hands and lips. They took their time re-exploring each other before Kili slowly lift his thigh over Thorin’s when the king ran his hand down his side to his knee.

“Where’s the oil?” Thorin asked, breaking the kiss.

Unwilling to stop kissing so soon, Kili licked Thorin’s lips, inviting him to once again claim his mouth. The king obliged willingly and this time the kiss was deeper, with more intent than the previous. Kili moaned, rocking his hips so their cocks slid together. Remembering Thorin’s question, he reached under his pillow for a little flask.

This time, Kili didn’t mind breaking the kiss only because it would give Thorin the chance to coat his fingers with oil. Thankfully, Kili had a habit of sleeping in the nude which made the next process easier. A quick glance down the bed confirmed his suspicion that Thorin had rather hastily kicked off his breeches before Kili had awoken, instead of carefully putting it away as he usually did. It was rare for him to wake Kili before daybreak, especially in this fashion. Kili had to thank Balin tomorrow; it must’ve been a particularly difficult but ultimately satisfying discussion the scribe had with Thorin.

The slow slide of a finger into him made him hum in contentment. In the dark, he could see that Thorin was smiling. Kili stroke the king’s broad chest as he lazily rocked back to the finger. A sigh escaped his mouth when Thorin dipped his head to kiss his neck. Kili wove his fingers into long dark hair, untangling the knots he found there as he pushed back against the thick finger.

Another finger made its way into him, stretching him nicely. Kili gripped Thorin’s arm tightly when the digits pressed against a bundle of nerves, sending red hot spark all over his body. His erection pulsed and drops of pre-ejaculation ran down from the tip. Kili whimpered as his body instinctively tightened around the finger and his hips stuttered. Knowing what he could not say, Thorin eased the pressure and resumed his gentle preparation. With a grateful sigh, Kili met the slow thrusting. He didn’t want this to end so abruptly.

“Another one?” Thorin asked.

The heat pressing against Kili’s thigh suggested that Thorin was quite eager to end the preparation soon but the fact that he laid a little kiss on Kili’s shoulder showed that he’s willing to wait. Smiling, Kili answered, “Yes.”

This time the stretch burnt a little and Kili hissed because of it. Thorin pulled him close in response to allow the archer to use his abdomen to find delicious friction. Kili laughed a little in delight as his hardness rubbed against strong pectoral muscles. He wrapped his arm around Thorin’s shoulder as they kissed, tongues tangling and sliding against each other wetly.

The fingers were pulled out slowly, leaving Kili’s body achingly empty. Thankfully it didn’t last long. Thorin slipped his hand between their tangled bodies to guide himself into Kili. He found his mark easily and soon the head of his cock slowly stretched Kili.

The archer sighed but stayed still as he was filled again. Thorin paused briefly when the tip was enveloped fully by Kili’s heat, his breathing a little ragged and his eyes closed. Kili stroked his hair tenderly, waiting with uncharacteristic patience despite wanting nothing more than to be entered and claimed. After regaining his composure, Thorin pushed in again slowly, his length brushing against Kili’s pleasure spot in a long smooth slide, until his hips were pressed against Kili’s.

They remained still for a few seconds, just enjoying the sensation of merging together. Kili could feel Thorin deep inside him, pressing against all the right places, pulsing with a need he echoed. The depth was perfect, the stretch was perfect, and Thorin surrounding him made the moment nearly intolerably blissful. His body burnt with the need to spend and he trembled with seemingly futile effort to delay it. Thorin didn’t appear to be in a much better condition, burying his face in his shoulder while absently kissing and licking the expanse of skin. But slowly, the pressing need subsided and Thorin pulled out slightly so he could thrust back into Kili.

Their pace was slow, just small undulations of their hips as they shared little kisses. Kili threw his head back and sighed, rocking in time with Thorin. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his hardness sliding against the king’s belly while being filled over and over again. He put his hand over Thorin’s chest, feeling his heart beat steadily. The drunken tales he often heard spoke of times like this as similar to a fight, filled with competition for dominance and race for pleasure. However, at this moment, Kili could only think of it as peaceful. He felt content, like he had in his hands everything he ever needed in life-and in a way, it was true. A light slap on his hip made Kili snap his eyes open.

“You’re not asleep on me, are you?” Thorin asked, humor in his voice.

Kili laughed and pressed his forehead on Thorin’s. “Never,” He replied.

It was difficult to tell how much time had passed. They moved together as one as they kissed and caressed. They communicated in sighs and grunts, yet somehow understood each other perfectly. The desire within them was kept alight with every thrust into Kili’s core and the teasing slide of his cock against Thorin’s damp abdomen.

Kili thought he didn’t mind spending hours like this, being surrounded and filled by Thorin. But their need could only be ignored for so long. Kili hummed lazily as he wrapped his hand around his prick and stroke it. He heard what sounded like an amused grunt from Thorin before the king began to slightly pick up his pace. A few strokes and a swipe of thumb over the head pushed Kili over the edge with a long, satisfied sigh. Seconds later Thorin stiffened as he came quietly inside Kili.

They shared another kiss as they recovered. Then Thorin slipped out carefully and used the silk sheet to clean them from Kili’s seed. Kili chuckled, drawing a look from his lover.

“We won’t be able to use this sheet anymore.”

Thorin grunted in response. “We’ll get new ones.”

Kili smiled as Thorin pulled the fur to cover them both. He rested his head on Thorin’s shoulder and wrapped his arm around his torso. Satisfaction brought with it sleepiness and Kili found his eyes grew heavy once more. “New ones to spoil?” He asked with a yawn.

“Anything for my consort,” Thorin replied, sounding quite sleepy himself as he kissed Kili’s forehead.

Kili smiled and burrowed his head to Thorin’s chest. Soon he was fast asleep, happy and safe in his love’s arms.


End file.
